


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by hellhoundtheory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundtheory/pseuds/hellhoundtheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night. Mako brings flowers... and Korra's role is better left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Mako wrung his hands around the stems of the roses, not caring that he was being pricked by thorns when he dragged his hands across them. For a few minutes he stared blankly out at Yue Bay, waiting for the ferry to arrive. Korra said she was going to be here minutes ago, but he was still waiting, twiddling his thumbs, cutting the pads of his hands. 

The sun was about to set, the sky beginning to filter into a deep pink, scattered with auburn, violet, and turquoise clouds, surrounding the deep orb of saffron. As the time grew longer, deep navy began to set over the last rays of orange, suffusing the sparkling Yue Bay with peach ripples and waves. 

And still, Mako waited.

The ferry came and went. 

He waited. 

For a moment, he heard a whisper of wind, a ripple of water, hoping it was Korra. He turned around, waiting to greet her with a smile, but she wasn’t there. Black took over the sky, the city lights too bright to see stars, the only light source being Air Temple Island and the city opposite reflecting over the bay as if there were gold lanterns bobbing, just under the surface. 

Mako told himself he wouldn’t wait any longer. 

And still, he waited. 

He was just too cold to stand there anymore, when he heard rustling. 

"Oh my god," Mako heard behind him, and he sighed, not even bothering to turn and face Korra, “I totally forgot." Mako shrugged, turning around, almost embarrassed at the flowers, still in his hands.

"I’m sorry," Korra pleaded, “I really, really am," She began to ramble, “I mean, there were files to create, reports to go over, I had to train with Tenzin, and then I had to give a demonstration to the police force, which was totally stupid because they know how to bend, they can do it themselves…" The Avatar trailed off, realizing that this wasn’t about her. Mako didn’t need her apologies. 

Korra approached him slowly, like he was something fragile. He looked away, but felt warm hands capture his face, which was almost numb from standing in the cold so long. 

"Come on, we might not have a great date, but we can get you warmed up. I’ll make you some tea." She kissed his nose gingerly, hands still clasped around Mako’s jaw, then pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Korra took the flowers in one hand, and his thorn-pricked hand in the other. Mako tried not to smile, tried to be angry at her, but it was more difficult than he anticipated. Korra was genuinely apologetic, and he supposed he had to get used to this.

The Avatar wasn’t his. She was the world’s. 

But Mako, he was hers, and every bunch of flowers he wears the thorns down on for her would be worth it.


End file.
